


Runaway

by versdan



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versdan/pseuds/versdan
Summary: You and Carol are newlyweds but it doesn’t sit well with others with the way you guys went about it
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Reader
Kudos: 4





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr - @versdan. Please do not plagiarize/repost my work!! Enjoy + sorry for any typos <3

Turning up the volume to the car radio, you leaned your head back against the seat with a soft smile growing on your face. You have never felt so alive and feeling the wind on your face only added to the adrenaline rush you were just having.

Feeling a slight squeeze to your hand, you opened your eyes to see Carol look at you, giving you a smile before turning her gaze back to the road. Looking down at her hands, you spot her silver wedding band which only made your heart flutter. You did it. You both ran away and got married, something you both had spoke about briefly. It was a whirl of emotions but here you both were, driving down the empty backroads and all that mattered was you guys in this moment.

“What’s on your mind” Carol said, giving you another quick glance before turning back to the road. She could read you like a book and at times you hated it but others, it was comforting to know she worried in a sense. That she knew every little detail about you, even if it was a slight expression change or not.

You shook your head, the small smile still staying on your lips as you squeezed her hand lightly before looking up at her again. “Just thinking about us is all” you spoke lightly, even if the radio was a bit loud, Carol could hear you loud and clear.

She nodded her head, noticing you both were close to the destination that was decided on. You both thought it would be nice to watch the sunrise together at your favorite spot up on a mountain that was famous for its tourist attractions after eloping, to signify a new day a new life. It sound corny but you thought it was a cute way to signify the new events.

“I know there’s something else on your mind, darling” she said, pulling up the spot you both knew and parking the car. She turn the radio down before turning her body to you, taking your hand into both of hers, giving you time before you continue.

Letting out a small sigh, you looked up at Carol, placing your other hand ontop of hers. “It feels odd. Doing this behind my parents back. They’re always so supportive of me but when it comes to marrying you, it just doesn’t sit right with them”.

Your parents had vocalized to you that they didn’t fully support your relationship with Carol, being that her line of work could possibly put you in danger. You’ve tried convincing them that your relationship was safe but they wouldn’t change their minds. It only broke your heart because they had been your backbone for most of your life but with this one certain relationship, it just caused a rift that you wished hadn’t happened.

Carol nodded, pushing a piece of hair behind your face before placing her palm against your cheek lightly to which you leaned into her touch, closing your eyes.

“They’ll come around. I know they will. They love you too much to not care after one thing” she said, pulling her hand which made you open your eyes to the loss of contact. You nodded your head, looking away for a second before looking back at Carol, giving her a soft smile.

Carol smiled back, picking up your hand and kissing the back of it lightly. “I’m always going to love and protect you. I didn’t say that in my vows for nothing” she winked as you let out a chuckle.

“I love you” you told her as her smile grew before pulling you close and pressing her lips against yours. Every kiss you shared always felt like the first time you kissed. Your stomach fluttered and you felt like you were on cloud nine, so in love it was intoxicating almost.

Pulling back, Carol looked at you and pressed her forehead against yours. “And I love you. Forever” she said, before placing a light kiss on your forehead. You placed your head on Carol’s shoulder, looking at the horizon that was slightly beginning to break with the orange shade from the sun. A new day was coming, a new beginning and you were going to start with with your wife by your side.


End file.
